Dis Makino, c'est quoi être amoureux?
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: Comme tous les jours, Luffy à sa question à poser. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas sans conséquenses...un petit One-Shot de MakinoxShanks


Une petite idée qui m'est venue avec un petit délire entre copines...j'espère que vous apprécierez 

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Luffy avait des questions à poser. Comme tous les jours, il venait à la taverne pour les poser -clients bien renseignés oblige. ET comme tous les jours depuis quelques temps, le garçon se faisait charrier par le capitaine aux cheveux roux, éternellement assis en face du bar. Après l'avoir taquiné pendant une bonne demi-heure (pauvre Luffy), il s'en alla quelques minutes. 

Luffy en profita pour aborder Makino, enfin libre. 

"Dis Makino, c'est quoi être amoureux?"

La tenancière fronça les sourcils, un peu étonnée par cette question, puis se dit que ce genre de question apparaissait avec l'âge et que le petit brun commençait à grandir. 

"C'est quand tu aimes quelqu'un très fort...

- Comme Ace? 

- Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose...en fait, tu aimes ta famille d'une façon, mais tu es amoureux de quelqu'un. Cette personne, tu as envie de la voir tout le temps, passer tout ton temps, lui parler, lui faire plaisir…ce genre de chose.

Après une seconde de silence, où il paraissait soigneusement étudier la question, le petit brun demanda:

«Et culbuter, c'est la même chose?»

Makino le regarda d'un drôle d'air:

«Non, pas tout à fait. Mais tu es un peu jeune pour connaître ce genre de langage dis-moi.

- Tu oublies les peines de cœur Makino-san! s'écria Shanks de retour. Le cœur qui se serre, l'envie de pleurer lors d'un rendez-vous raté…on rougit devant celui qu'on aime, c'est l'un des principaux symptômes de cette belle maladie.

- C'est une maladie? s'inquiéta Luffy.

- Ah, vous êtes d'humeur joyeuse capitaine. Une bonne nouvelle en perspective?

- Si on veut. Je viens d'apercevoir les livreurs de bière.»

La tenancière leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir par derrière, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le petit brun se tourna alors vers le pirate qui s'emparait de sa chope encore remplie et le regarda, on ne peut plus sérieux:

«Dis Shanks, c'est vrai que tu veux culbuter Makino?»

Le concerné recracha immédiatement la boisson qu'il venait d'avaler. Un grand silence s'abattit dans la salle: tout le monde avait entendu la question, Luffy n'étant pas ce qu'il existait de plus discret. Le pirate n'arrivait pas à articuler, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité dans son équipage. Makino arriva à ce moment précis.

«Eh bien, vous vous amusez bien on dirait.»

Un rouge écarlate vint tinter ses joues et il plongea le nez dans sa chope, très intéressé par le fait qu'elle soit entièrement vide. La tenancière, qui prit le silence du pirate comme une déception de voir son verre vide, le lui prit et commença à le remplir. Voyant que son idole ne lui répondait pas, le petit garçon préféra se tourner vers Makino.

«Dis Makino, tu sais pas si Shanks est amoureux?»

La tenancière arrêta net son geste, faillit vider trop de boisson qu'il n'en fallait, en ouvrant des yeux ronds. 

«Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le savoir?

- Parce qu'hier, il disait…

- Luffy, ferme-là quelques secondes.»

Le pirate se leva, un regard assassin sur le garçon qui, malheureusement pour le pauvre capitaine, ne le vit pas:

«Donc, tu ne veux pas culbuter Makino…mais alors tu es amoureux?»

Shanks ne fut pas le seul à rivaliser avec la couleur de ses cheveux; Makino s'arrêta net dans son geste à nouveau, et dévisagea avec incrédulité le pirate qui n'en menait pas large. Les rires moqueurs s'entendaient jusqu'au bas de la rue. Le pirate eut beaucoup de mal pour se reprendre ses esprits et éclater d'un rire qui aurait presque pu paraître naturel –si on omettait le regard de tueur qu'il adressait silencieusement à Luffy. Il ne se passa rien d'autre jusqu'à ce l'équipage parte.

Shanks revint à une dizaine de minutes avant la fermeture. Il n'y avait plus personne, comme il l'espérait. Makino profitait du vide pour passer un coup de chiffon sur quelques tables, et ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence. 

«Bonsoir», murmura-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

La tenancière sursauta, puis se tourna vers lui:

«Je suis bien surprise Capitaine. Je ne pensais pas avoir votre visite avant demain.

- Je te dois bien quelques excuses…mais je ne dirais pas non à un verre.»

Le pirate s'assit tandis que Makino alla lui chercher ce qu'il désirait. 

«Si c'est à propos de cet après-midi…

- Makino, ce que Luffy a dit était vrai.»

Il n'osait pas vraiment la regarder en face. La tenancière eut un petit sourire, puis s'assit en face de lui. 

«Ca ne me dérange pas, Capitaine. Nous sommes des adultes maintenant, ce n'est pas la peine de vous cacher.

- C'est la première fois.»

La tenancière releva un sourcil tandis qu'il plantait un regard explicite dans le sien.

«C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'attire autant.»

La remarque du pirate la fit sourire à nouveau. 

«C'est la première fois que quelqu'un se déclare de cette façon.»

Shanks fit la grimace, puis se pencha vers elle, frôla lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Makino murmuraen fermant les yeux : 

«Vous avez intérêt à payer à Luffy une énorme glace, demain.»

Puis elle répondit à son baiser. 

* * *

Alors? 


End file.
